


【一間豪翟】歡迎就診

by yuxines



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 一间豪翟 - Freeform, 豪翟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxines/pseuds/yuxines
Summary: 雙性聞聞 × 哥哥任豪小笨笨被吃乾抹淨的故事
Relationships: 任豪-翟潇闻
Kudos: 10





	【一間豪翟】歡迎就診

翟瀟聞14歲的時候突然來了月經，在家裡寫作業的時候覺得下面濕濕熱熱的，跑去廁所檢查了一下，發現內褲上全是血跡，連褲子都沒穿上就急急忙忙跑去找任豪。

「哥......！」翟瀟聞衝進任豪的房間，一把抱住對方的脖子痛哭。  
任豪拍拍他的背，「怎麼了？」翟瀟聞還是抱著他不肯放。  
許久，才聽見他帶著鼻音的聲音說：「我下面流血了。」任豪頓了一下，立刻抱起翟瀟聞放到床上，看看是不是真如他所想的那樣，月經來了。  
看見對方下體沒有任何外傷，才鬆了口氣。「沒事，只是月經來了，你在這裡等一下哥哥，哥哥出去買點東西。」

任豪關上門前還不忘囑咐翟瀟聞不可以用手去碰，接著拿起鑰匙就往樓下的超商奔去。站在衛生棉櫃前動彈不得，看著上面什麼超薄、超柔、安心的字樣，日用夜用各種長度都拿了幾包，就去結帳。  
店員是個上了年紀的阿姨，看著他抱著一堆衛生棉，看來是一點都不懂這方面的知識，好心的告訴他應該如何使用，在什麼時間用什麼樣的款式，還提醒任豪記得買幾件免洗內褲，可能會用得到。

任豪帶著一袋子的衛生棉回到家裡，翟瀟聞低著頭不敢動，怕一動血就會流出來。  
任豪脫下了翟瀟聞的內褲，接著為他穿上女用的免洗內褲，拿出了一包衛生棉，拆開來，打算教翟瀟聞如何使用。

「哥哥......我有點害怕......」翟瀟聞拉拉任豪的袖子。  
「不用怕，哥哥在。」任豪打開衛生棉，一步驟一步驟教翟瀟聞如何使用。

「聞聞的這裡」任豪點了點翟瀟聞身下那朵小花，「和別人不一樣，所以不可以跟別人說，明白嗎？」  
「不跟別人說......」翟瀟聞點點頭，又說：「那以後可以跟哥哥說嗎？有事情可以找哥哥嗎？」  
任豪拍拍他的頭，「當然可以，任何事情都可以跟哥哥說。如果被欺負了，就回來找哥哥。」  
「聞聞好乖。」任豪獎勵了翟瀟聞一個親柔的吻。

美好的故事或許就戛然而止，翟瀟聞知道自己與他人有異之後便刻意遠離所有人，就連任豪也不例外。  
自從上了高中之後，翟瀟聞就不怎麼和任豪互動了，即便在餐桌上也是一句話都不說。  
任豪也很忙，社團的事情忙不完還要顧及課業，本來就沒什麼接觸，現在兩人就像陌生人。

某天下午，爸媽都出門了，任豪只穿著內褲在家裡走動，翟瀟聞不小心瞥見任豪的下面，貼身的內褲把那裡的形狀顯得一清二楚。  
翟瀟聞有些臉紅，腦裡全是那畫面，穿著內褲的、沒穿內褲的，完全站起來的、青筋勃發的。  
腦子裡全是些黃色廢料，血液直往下身衝，他趕緊躲回房裡，一整天都沒敢出來。  
好不容易處理完勃起的陰莖，沒想到下面那道縫一直在流水，他擦也擦不乾淨，一不小心碰上細軟的花核，水又汩汩流出。  
翟瀟聞害怕極了，那裡又濕又癢，他不敢下手去撓，怕一碰到又開始流水。  
他想起任豪今天還在家，匆匆套上一件外褲就跑去找他。

任豪剛洗完澡，就聽到敲門聲。  
翟瀟聞捏著衣服下擺，不好意思的說：「哥......可以進去嗎？」  
「嗯。」任豪轉身去吹頭髮，翟瀟聞尷尬的站著不敢動，任豪拍拍床沿，讓他坐著說。  
「怎麼了？」任豪坐在他旁邊，看著弟弟越發姣好的面容，覺得心裡酸的不行，以前明明還會互相親吻，現在就連視線都無法對上。

翟瀟聞鼓起勇氣說，「哥......我的下面、下面......」  
「下面怎麼了？」  
「下面流了好多水......」翟瀟聞抬起頭，眼眶微紅，不曉得該怎麼辦。  
「下面流水你就擦乾啊。」任豪不曉得該怎麼回應他。  
翟瀟聞抓住任豪的手，往自己的下身放，「不一樣、不一樣的，他一直在流水......」  
任豪隔著一層布料都能感受到對方下身有多潮濕，「哥，我怎麼了？」

任豪想告訴他這是正常現象，但心思一轉，想要好好逗逗可愛的弟弟，「你......你先把褲子脫了吧，我幫你看看。」  
「不行！褲子、褲子不能脫......」翟瀟聞也沒想到對方會這麼要求，緊緊攥著褲子，又臊又怕。  
任豪雙手往後一撐，跩跩的說：「不脫我怎麼知道你怎麼了？不想脫就回去自己解決啊？」  
翟瀟聞從小被寵到大，就連以前的任豪都不曾這麼對他說過話。  
怕的快要哭出來了，手放在褲頭，想脫又脫不掉。

任豪無奈，只好叫翟瀟聞去床上躺好。  
翟瀟聞縮起腳，往床頭爬去，任豪看見腿縫間那濡濕的一片，渾圓的臀部把褲子撐的滿滿的，隨著動作搖晃起來。  
騷而不自知。

翟瀟聞很快的躺下了，腳緊緊的併攏在一起，枕頭邊全是任豪的味道，以前常常躺在這裡和任豪親吻，想起那時的畫面，翟瀟聞不自覺紅了眼，感覺下身的水流的更歡了。  
任豪坐到他身邊，伸手要去撩他的褲子，被翟瀟聞一巴掌拍掉，「你做什麼！」  
翟瀟聞捂著下身，不讓任豪碰。  
「我幫你看看怎麼了啊，不然你有辦法解決？」翟瀟聞深知自己沒辦法解決，只好收回手，讓任豪自由觸碰。

「怎麼突然流水了？」任豪撩起翟瀟聞的衣擺，點點他的小腹，手又從小腹溜進褲子裡，穿過他的陰莖，直奔花穴。  
翟瀟聞想擋卻又動彈不得，「因為、因為......」他好害怕，任豪對他來說既熟悉又陌生，下面的狀況卻又如此難捱，被碰一下都覺得火熱。  
「怎麼了？跟哥哥說，沒關係的。」下面突然流水還能有什麼原因，不就是看到什麼東西，勾起他的情慾而已。  
翟瀟聞聽他這樣說，大聲的反駁他：「都怪你！誰叫你只穿著內褲在家裡走來走去！」  
「怪我？」他的手摩擦小穴，只是輕輕勾了一下翟瀟聞的穴口，就感覺液體全流淌在自己的手裡，伸出來看時手掌上全是透明的愛液。  
隨手往身體上擦了一下，就要去脫翟瀟聞的褲子。

「自己發春還怪哥哥？哪裡來的壞小孩？。」

翟瀟聞輕輕抖了起來，被勾了那一下，感覺體內又有什麼東西在奔流，連拒絕都沒有力氣，頭腦發暈。  
任豪將翟瀟聞的褲子褪了下來，隨意丟在床下。  
他趴在翟瀟聞的腿間，輕輕抬起他的腿，再緩緩分開，小陰唇被液體沾濕黏做一塊。翟瀟聞的下體白皙粉嫩，不曉得是不是體質的關係，就連陰毛都很少，乖乖的伏在大陰唇旁邊。

「哥......」下身接觸到清冷的空氣，翟瀟聞有些不適應。  
「小鵝乖，哥哥幫你看看。」  
任豪伸出手分開小陰唇，就看見穴口的水急流了出來，沿著臀縫滴上了床單。  
「小鵝下面好濕......」翟瀟聞感受到下體無法掌控的收縮，忍不住叫了一聲，「哥！」  
「嗯。」任豪的中指插進了翟瀟聞的小穴裡，內裡濕潤溫暖，黏稠的水包裹著他的中指，進入的順暢。  
翟瀟聞快要哭出來，他覺得那裡好奇怪，他感受到有什麼東西在刺激他，低下頭卻只能看見任豪的腦袋伏在他的陰部。

任豪無預警的再插入食指，兩根手指輕輕抽插著，帶出一股又一股的水。下面的溫度好高，感覺快要把他的手指燙化了，任豪分開翟瀟聞的小穴，又故意去勾，讓他的水流的更旺。  
翟瀟聞哭了，他沒經歷過這種事，就連洗澡都不敢碰一下，現在被任豪這樣玩，一下子反應不過來。  
他想要收緊腿，但任豪就卡在腿間，他無法動彈，只能扭著腰逃避對方的觸碰。  
任豪抬起頭問他，「怎麼了？」他看見翟瀟聞眼角掛著淚珠，知道這是被玩的舒服了，舒服的哭了。  
「嗯......害怕......」翟瀟聞說。  
任豪把手指抽了出來，抵上他的花核，說：「不怕，哥哥幫你處理。」

他的舌頭貼近翟瀟聞的穴，嘴唇將洞口完全包裹，吸吮內部的汁液，手指揉了揉對方的陰蒂。  
翟瀟聞完全哭叫出來，「哥！不行、嗚嗚......」他咬著唇，眼淚肆意的流淌在任豪的枕頭上。  
任豪將穴裡的水液全數舔淨，那裡生澀又甜美，第一次發大水就給了他，心裡躁動不已，舌尖在穴裡穿梭舔動。  
手指捏著陰蒂揉轉，水又噴發出來。翟瀟聞早就泣不成聲，下面奇異的舒爽感讓他無法思考，悄悄的跟上了任豪的步伐，將花穴往對方舌尖上送。

任豪抿著翟瀟聞的小陰唇，放在嘴裡廝磨啃咬，舌頭從小穴往上舔，再含住了翟瀟聞的陰蒂。  
「啊！」那是一個完全不一樣的感受，任豪的口腔濕熱，舌尖在陰蒂四面八方捲動著，就是不肯給他一個痛快。  
舌頭使勁的磨，翟瀟聞的腰繃緊，血液全都往下送，舒服的不行，快要高潮了。  
任豪早就發覺翟瀟聞在顫抖，接著狠狠一吸，翟瀟聞直接被送上了高潮。

他拉開穴口，看著翟瀟聞在他身下潮吹，愛液奔湧出來，打濕了他的床單，一直到翟瀟聞再無力氣回應他，才將嘴巴貼上去，把殘存的水液吞下去。  
高潮過後，翟瀟聞腦裡一片空白，無法言語，小穴痙攣著，陰蒂高高突起，小陰唇也紅腫灼熱。  
任豪趕緊去安慰翟瀟聞，親親他的眼皮，「睡吧，哥哥在呢，醒來就沒事了。」翟瀟聞閉上眼睛沉沉睡去。任豪趕緊收拾了一下，把翟瀟聞氾濫的下身清理乾淨。

不曉得是不是高潮過後全身乏力，翟瀟聞一覺睡到了天亮，起床時任豪已經不見了，只看到床頭櫃上留著一隻軟膏，還有任豪留的紙條。  
「哥去上課了，藥膏記得擦，不乖乖擦就等哥哥回來幫你擦。」  
又看見右下角寫了短短的一句話，「不曉得擦藥的時候小鵝會不會流水呢？」

翟瀟聞氣的把紙條和藥膏都丟進垃圾桶裡，也不曉得在期待什麼。


End file.
